A Different Era
by AwKwArD2013
Summary: James/Lily My 1st attempt at a HP fanfic. I wrpte this about 3 years ago and found it in a box in my house the store room. The typical story where James and Lily are both heads of the year. Please try it out. Read and Please Review.


**First year**

"Bye mom, dad!" cried Lily as she ran to the wall between station 9 and 10.

"Bye! Hope I never see you again!" sneered Petunia, Lily's sister as she watched Lily bitterly, still angry that she was not allowed to go to Hogwarts like her sister.

"Petunia," warned Lily's father, "Bye Lily."

"Bye Honey!" called out Lily's mother.

Lily Evans dragged her luggage as she made her way to the train, fighting tears all the way from Petunia's words. As she struggled to lift her luggage, a boy with messy black hair and light hazel eyes waved to her, his mischievous face lighting up.

"Hi! I'm James Potter," introduced the young boy.

"Lily Evans," Lily dismissed and shook his tan hand.

"Do you need any help?" he asked politely as he raised her luggage into the train.

"Thanks," Lily mumbled as she walked further into the train, hoping to find an empty compartment.

She found an empty compartment near the end of the train and sat down after struggling to lift her luggage. As she read her new interesting book called, 'Hogwarts: A History', a petite girl with brunette hair and caramel eye walked in, holding out a fair hand.

"Hello. I'm Alice," the brunette whispered.

"I'm Lily. Nice to meet you," Lily said cheerfully as she saw the brunette's shy personality.

"I'm just wondering if I can sit here…" she trailed off.

"Of course. It's not a problem." replied Lily.

The girls chatted all the way to Hogwarts, never realizing that they would become best friend along the way.

**End of Sixth Year**

"Potter!" Lily screeched as she saw him trying to give a few first years some sweet that Lily knew was chili flavour.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Come with me," Lily spat angrily.

James Potter cowered under her glare and followed Lily timidly, trying to look smaller. They trudged to Professor McGonagall's office in silence.

"Professor McGonagall, James Potter has been giving out the sweets again," explained Lily to Professor McGonagall who just sighed.

"Detention on Friday after your classes," Professor McGonagall said.

"But…." James interrupted.

"Just change Quidittch training to Thursday. You may return to your dormitories," Professor McGonagall cut in.

"Yes Professor," James and Lily said in unison.

**Break between six and seventh year: Headmaster and Head of House discussion**

"What?!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall in exasperation. "I can understand Ms Evans, but Mr. Potter?'

"Minerva…." Professor Slughorn began.

"He placed superglue on my chair!"

"Minerva," he tried again.

"He placed a charm on my classroom so that we could not enter it!"

"Maybe he did, but that was two years ago. You do notice that he now doe pranks that are less dangerous, don't you?"

"Yes, I...Oh fine," Professor McGonagall gave in.

"That's done then, now let's discussed the pressing matter," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Now wait a minute, why is…" Professor McGonagall started.

"Ms Evans is a muggleborn and it will be difficult for her to lead the school. Mr. Potter is someone most people will believe in. With Ms Evans' brains and talent mixed with Mr. Potter's," Professor Dumbledore quoted.

"What? Professor Dumbledore, I, huh…."Professor McGonagall said.

**Seventh Year**

"Marlene! The letters have arrived!" called out Alice as Lily gushed about an advertisement in the television the girls have just seen.

The girls were spending their time in Lily's house and were just getting used to the muggle items Lily introduced to them.

The girls opened their letters respectively and waved as the school owls left. The girls were confused as Lily had a second package and then concluded it was probably a new prefect badge.

Lily started squealing and the other girls looked at her in confusion. This particular emotion turned into joy as they saw her new 'Head Girl' badge.

"This is great! Congrats!" screeched Marlene, Alice nodding in conformation.

"I wonder who is the Head Boy?" Alice wondered aloud.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion while Marlene simply shrugged her shoulders.


End file.
